dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Brave Girls
Brave Girls *'Nombre:' **Brave Girls (Internacional). **브레이브걸스 (beuleibeugeolseu) en Corea. **勇敢な女の子 (Yūkan'na on'nanoko) en Japón. **勇敢的女孩 (Yǒnggǎn de nǚhái) en China. **'¿Por qué 'Brave Girls'?:' "Brave" viene por su agencia "Brave Entertainment" ya que son el primer grupo de la agencia y ademas quieren hacen honor a su nombre "Brave Girls" ya que serán las chicas valientes de la industria que se atreverán con todo artísticamente. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes activas:' 4 chicas. *'Integrantes Inactivas: '''2 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 4 chicas. *'Debut:' 07 de Abril 2011. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' "Fearless" (Audaz). *'Lema:' "First Love" (Primer Amor) *'Agencia: Brave Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera '''Pre-Debut El 14 de marzo, Eun-young se reveló como el primer miembro y la líder del grupo. Ella es la sobrina de Shin Ha-kyun, un actor conocido por su papel en "Welcome to Dongmakgol" y "Sympathy for Lady Vengeance". Hye-ran fue revelada el 17 de marzo y ganó la atención debido a su parecido con la cantante "Son Dambi". Ye-jin se convirtió en la tercer miembro en ser revelada. Ella también ganó la atención debido a su pasado como "Miss Seattle" en la competencia de "Miss Corea" y su parecido con la actriz "Kim Sa-rang". Seo-a se convirtió en la cuarto miembro del grupo. Anteriormente fue modelo antes de unirse al grupo Un representante de su agencia declaró: “En el futuro, Brave Girls mostraran su fuerte carisma, así como una mirada inocente y dulce”. '2011: Debut con su primer single 'The Difference El 31 de marzo, Brave Brothers dio a conocer dos imágenes del grupo que proporcionó dos conceptos (uno atractivo elegante y otro colorido y excéntrico) el grupo se presentara con ambos en el escenario. Dos teasers fueron puestos en libertad de "So Sexy" y "Do You Know" en la primera semana de abril. El 7 de abril, lanzaron su primer single junto con el vídeo musical de "Do You Know". Brave Girls su debut en Corea a través del programa de (KBS) Music Bank con "So Sexy" y "Do You Know". el 24 de abril, aparecieron en Gag Concert y realizaron una versión trote de "Do You Know". '''Regreso con su primer Mini Álbum 'Sweet Dream'' El 22 de julio, Brave Entertainment anuncio que el grupo haría una reaparición durante el mes y el concepto del álbum se compartió a través de las paginas oficiales del grupo. El grupo regresara con su primer mini album "Back To Da Future" y su canción, "Liability" en colaboración con el artista de reggae Skul1, que aparecerá en el vídeo musical. Brave Brothers declaró que la canción era un homenaje a "excuse" de "Kim Arma-mo". Un teaser para el vídeo musical fue revelado el 27 de julio. Un día después, el vídeo musical fue lanzado antes de lanzar su mini-álbum el día siguiente. Brave Girls hizo su reaparición en Music Bank con la canción "Liability". '2012: Segundo Mini Album 'Re-Issue El 22 de febrero, Brave Girls publican su segundo mini-álbum . El título de la canción "Nowadays you " llego a lo alto en algunas listas musicales y se convirtió en uno de los temas más buscados en varios portales de búsqueda. En lugar de un concepto "sexy" o "mono", Brave Girls lucía un concepto masculino. Los miembros dijeron: "Creemos que lo que realmente necesitamos mostrar un lado diferente de nosotros. Entendemos que los aficionados que esperaron para nuestro concepto sexy o lindo podrían estar decepcionados, pero esperamos que les guste este concepto también. "Brave Girls hicieron su primera etapa de regreso en Mnet M!Countdow. '2013: Salida de Eunyoung, Seoah y Yejin, Lanzamiento de su Tercer Single 'For You'' El grupo femenino Brave Girls regresará a la escena musical, después de un año y medio, tambien se confirmó que las integrantes, Eunyoung, Seoah y Yejin, habian abandonado el grupo. El grupo reorganizado como un dúo compuesto por Yoojin y Hyeran, lanzo su nuevo sencillo “For You”, el cual fue compuesto por Chakun de Electroboyz, Battle of the Stars y Methree. La letra fue escrita por Chakun. Este sencillo llega antes del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum de Brave Girls el cual está programado para finales de año y tiene como objetivo, ir ajustando el escenario para la transformación musical del grupo. “For You” será lanzada el 31 de agosto KST a través de las tiendas en línea. '2016: Ingreso de Minyoung, Yujeong, Eunji, Yuna y Hayoon/Comeback con su Quinto Single 'Deepened' El 3 de febrero, Brave Entertainment dijo: “Hemos añadido cinco nuevas miembros para una transformación completa”. Este será su primer regreso en tres años, desde su lanzamiento en 2013 del sencillo “For You”. Minyoung, Yujeong, Eunji, Yuna, y Hayoon son las nuevas miembros que se unen a Brave Girls, tomando el relevo de Eunyoung, Seoah, y Yejin, quienes dejaron el grupo en el 2013. Brave Entertainment comentó: “Las nuevas miembros han pasado un riguroso entrenamiento y poseen tanto habilidades, como un look sorprendente. La media de edad del grupo se ha rebajado y todas han entrenado hasta estar completamente listas para subirse al escenario. Estamos ansiosos de presentar a las nuevas miembros de Brave Girls al mundo”. Volviendo tras un largo paréntesis, Brave Girls se encuentra ultimando los detalles de la preparación de su regreso, y la compañía publicará varios teasers y perfiles de miembros pronto. El productor Brave Brothers ha mostrado una gran confianza en este regreso, diciendo: “Brave Girls regresará con un nuevo look y tendrá más oportunidades de encontrarse e interactuar con sus fans. Por favor esperen a Brave Girls”. El 11 de Febrero se anuncio la fecha de regreso y el título de su nueva canción, "Deepened". "Deepened" está producido por Brave Brothers en colaboración con Maboos y JS. Se trata de un tema retro-dance pop con una melodía adictiva que seguro tentará a tus oídos. La canción se publicará el 16 de febrero a mediodía, y Brave Girls ofrecerá una presentación a las 3 p.m. el mismo día. Será el comienzo oficial de sus nuevas actividades. El 16 de febrero el grupo revelo el vídeo musical para "Deepened". En el vídeo musical de “Deepened”, Brave Girls lucen prendas athleisure (sport + tiempo libre), lo que parece una tendencia para este 2016. '''Segundo Regreso del año con su Tercer Mini Album 'High Heels' El 20 de junio Brave Girls revelo una imagen donde se daba comienzo su regreso, que estaría programada para el 27 de junio, el mini álbum constara de cinco canciones que se adaptan a las perspectivas de la gente en general. El 21 de junio, Brave Girls subió la portada para su tercer mini-álbum, titulado “High Heels”. La portada cuenta con un par de piernas elevadas, mostrando sus super altos tacones de color rojo cereza. Además, el grupo también comparte la lista de canciones para el mini-álbum, que cuenta con cinco canciones, incluyendo “High Heels”, “Help Me”, Whatever”, “Shouldn’t Have Met You” y “Changed”. High Heels es una canción pop optimista que muestra un lado más atractivo y juguetón del grupo de siete integrantes. Brave Girls llevó a cabo la primera presentación en vivo de “High Heels” y sus otras nuevas canciones en su showcase de comeback el 27 de junio 'Tercer Regreso del año con su Sexto Single 'Yoohoo El 30 de agosto, su agencia de gestión, Brave Entertainment, publicó en sus redes sociales oficiales imágenes teaser de las integrantes de forma individual, así como un teaser grupal en anticipación de su single digital, “Yoohoo”. El 31 de Agosto Brave Girls lanzó su sencillo digital “Yoo-Hoo”. La nueva canción del grupo es un tema veraniego rápido con sonidos de latón y una energética melodía. Las chicas pueden ser vistas disfrutando de su tiempo en un hotel al nadar en la piscina, jugar básquetbol y hacer burbujas. '2017: Salida de Yujin & Receso de Hyeran' El 13 de enero, Brave Brothers informó la salida de Yoojin afirmando que ella se enfocaría en sus estudios en el extranjero mientras que Hyeran se mantendría inactiva debido a problemas de salud, por lo que se tomaria un receso, aunque esto no significaba su salida del grupo. También informaron regreso del grupo con cinco miembros entre febrero y marzo más actividades individuales. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Album: Rollin' El 27 de Febrero, el grupo compartió una agenda para su cuarto mini álbum titulado: Rollin'. El mini álbum y el vídeo musical para la canción principal serán lanzados el 7 de Marzo al mediodía y Brave Girls realizará un showcase a las 3PM ese día. El 20 de febrero Brave Girls El grupo compartió una imagen teaser grupal a través de su cuenta oficial de Twitter, parece que podemos esperar algo sofisticado por parte del grupo ya que las integrantes aparecen como hermosas mujeres fatales. El 1 de marzo KBS decidió que la nueva canción principal de Brave Girls: Rollin', no es apta para su emisión. De acuerdo a su declaración, el canal de televisión comentó que parte de la letra que contiene una jerga para “vergonzoso” era vulgar, lo cual provocó dicho resultado. La canción puede que salga al aire luego de algunos cambios, pero hasta entonces, “Rollin” no tiene permitido salir al aire o ser cantada en algún programa de KBS. Una fuente de su agencia Brave Entertainment, declaró: “Revisaremos la parte de la letra que fue considerada como no apta para su emisión por KBS, y planeamos tener una re-evaluación después de eso”. El 2 de marzo a la medianoche el grupo revelo el tracklist para su cuarto mini álbum "Rollin'", el álbum contara con cinco canciones incluyendo la canción principal del mismo nombre “Rollin'” y un remix de este. “Rollin” es una canción tropical house EDM que fue producida por Brave Brothers. El 3 de marzo a la medianoche el grupo revelo un video teaser para "Rollin" calificado para +19, el teaser muestra a las integrantes seductoras en varios escenarios y muestran un breve de la coreografía bailando en unas sillas. El 7 de marzo Brave Girls hizo su regreso con su su cuarto mini álbum "Rollin" y el vídeo musical para su canción principal "Rollin'", el vídeo muestra a las integrantes seductoras y cautivadoras. "Rollin" es un tema EDM con influencia de música house en la cual Brave Girls canta sobre un amor no correspondido. A Pesar de que Hyeran no participo en el comeback del grupo por motivos de salud, ella si participo en las demas canciones del mini album, ya que claramente se puede escuchar su voz rapeando en las canciones, dando aun mas a entender que ella no habia abandonado el grupo, si no que solo se esta tomando un descanso. '''Participacion de Yujeong, Eunji y Yuna en el programa 'THE UNIT' El 16 de agosto "Brave Entertainment" revelo que el grupo participaria en el nuevo programa de KBS "The Unit", las integrantes Yujeong, Eunji y Yuna se unirán al programa. "The Unit" tiene como objetivo ayudar a los ídolos que ya han debutado y darles otra oportunidad de éxito, debutando nuevamente en un grupo proyecto, el programa debutara 2 grupos, 1 de chicas y otro de chicos, ambos estaran conformados por 10 integrantes, y tendran un contrato de promocion que durara 7 meses. 2018: Receso de Hayun y Comeback con ''Rollin' (New Ver.)'' El 11 de agosto del 2018, el grupo hizo su comeback con su 7mo single, el cual es una nueva version de tu Tema Rollin, tambien se anuncio que estarian volviendo como un cuarteto ya que la integrante Hayun se estaria tomando un descanso del grupo debido a temas de salud, pero que por sobretodo ella, al igual que Hyeran, seguian siendo miembros del grupo. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: ''' Min Young, Yu Jeong, Eun Ji, Yu Na & Ha Yoon. *Min Young (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yu Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Ji (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yu Na (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) '''Integrantes Inactivas: *Hye Ran (Rapera Principal y Bailarina) *Ha Yoon (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: * Eun Young (Primera Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2013 *Seo Ah (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2013 *Ye Jin (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2013 *Yoo Jin (Segunda Ex-Lider, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) - 2017 Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Anuncios * 2016: Vons Chicken Curiosidades *En el episodio de “Music Bank” de KBS 2TV que se transmitió el 2 de marzo de 2012, Brave Girls se presento con su canción “Nowadays You”. Las chicas experimentaron varios problemas durante su presentación, los cuales consistían en la interferencia en la pantalla y la caída de una de las integrantes. *La canción 'For You' lanzada en el 2013, es la única canción que el grupo lanzó como un dúo, ya que en ese entonces, solo Hyeran y Yooin eran miembros del grupo, la cancion se lanzó despues de la salida de Eunyoung, Seoah y Yejin. *Tras 3 años de hiatus regresaron en 2016 con un look totalmente renovado y 5 miembros nuevas. *El grupo reveló que no serán capaces de usar los vestuarios deportivos con los que aparecen en su nuevo vídeo musical "Deepened" en las transmisiones en vivo. * Las integrantes Eunji, Yujeong y Yuna estarían participando en el programa de reinicio de idols "The Unit" . Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Instagram Oficial Galería Archivo:435666666666666666.PNG Archivo:Brave-Girls-cv.jpg Archivo:20110501_bravegirls_1.jpg Archivo:20110504_bravegirls_2.jpg Brave Girls Brave Girls debuto en Abril del 2011, con su primer single lanzado el 7 de Abril. (Wallppr).JPG Brave Girls is a five member kpop girl group from Brave Entertainment. (Wallppr).JPG The Brave Girls debuted in early April 2011 with their songs “So Sexy” and “Do you know” from their single album “The Difference”..JPG Their main debut song “Do you know” was a slower song, and much different compared to the usual fast beat songs from Brave Brothers, which probably didn’t help it get as popular as other rookie groups..JPG Videografía Brave Girls - Do You Know|Do You Know Brave Girls - So Sexy|So Sexy Brave Girls - Easily (feat Skull)|Easily (Feat. Skull) Brave Girls - Nowadays You|Nowadays You Brave Girls - Deepened|Deepened﻿ Archivo:MV_브레이브걸스_(Brave_Girls)_-_하이힐_(High_Heels)|High Heels Archivo:MV_브레이브걸스_(Brave_Girls)_-_하이힐_(High_Heels)_Dance_ver.|High Heels (Dance Ver.) Brave Girls - Yoo Hoo|YOO-HOO Categoría:Brave Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:KGirlBand